1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed devices relate to integrated circuit chips. More specifically, the disclosed devices relate to the positioning of conductive pads for electrical potentials on an integrated circuit chip.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Conventional integrated circuit packages (ICs) include a plurality of contact elements, such as pins, balls, or pads, which are arranged in a pattern that corresponds to a receiving cavity in a package into which the IC is to be inserted. The design of conventional ICs require the IC to be coupled to the package in a specific orientation to ensure that the proper contact elements engage the corresponding contact elements of the package.
Improper insertion of the IC into a package compromises the operation of the electronic device and/or may cause damage to the device itself. Additional steps are taken during the manufacturing of a package to ensure proper insertion of the ICs into the package. In some instances, it is desirable to have several ICs having the same functionality designed and manufactured for use within a single package. The additional steps taken to ensure proper placement of an IC and/or the additional steps taken to design and manufacture a functionally identical IC having different pin-out and/or power locations increases manufacturing costs of the IC device. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved IC package that takes advantage of a plurality of conductors to supply electrical potentials to the package utilizing a single IC design.